No Such Thing As Chance
by Saint's Dead Girl
Summary: Delilah is on her way home from work when a stranger falls from the sky in front of her. Scared & confused, she pulls out her phone to call for help, but the stranger groans for her not to. She tries to explain she's only trying to help but the stranger insists she not make the call. Who is this guy and why has he quite literally fallen from the sky into the streets of Star City.
1. Chapter 1

Year - 1993

Amazing how a chance encounter can turn your life on its head. For me it all happened the other day when a man literally fell from the sky, only to land right in front of me. Little did I know, helping this man would lead me to make one of the biggest decisions I would ever be asked to make.

Here's what happen…

I had just gotten off work and was only a couple block from home. I was about to turn on to the street I lived on when I heard this shouting and looked up from my path in time to see a man falling. He landed a few feet in front of me and at first, I figured him dead. After all, he looked beat to hell and he had just fallen 30 plus feet to the unforgiving ground, only to land flat on his back. I started to pull out my phone to call for some help when a strained gurgle of life, followed by an attempt to roll over, signaled he was still alive. "No cops." He grumbled.

Amazed he was actually alive, I just stood there, phone in hand, as he slowly and carefully tried to stand. "Umm, sir, I'm not sure if you should move, you just fell off a building. Not to mention, you look like you just lost a bar fight. You really should stay still and let me call-,"

"I said," he groaned, cutting me off from saying anymore. "No. Cops."

"Sir," I started to protest, seeing as it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, "sir, you clearly need help. Is there someone I can call? A-a friend or family member, anyone?"

He let out a pained chuckle and spit out some blood. "From this time, no."

Now, I remember thinking something along the lines of "this guy is nuts, and I should run," but my overwhelming need to help kept me planted. "Fine, but if you're not gonna let me call the cops, then- then at least let me help you." I rushed over to his side and assisted him to his feet from the knelt position he had worked himself in to. He tried to object, but I ignored him and wrapped my arms around him to pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I live nearby and you'll be safe."

With his arm draped over my shoulders and mine wrapped around his waist, I helped him walk the few blocks back to my apartment. All the while, I was careful not to hold on to him too tightly for fear of making his injuries worse. Never the less, despite my precautions, he grunts and groans from pain the whole way.

When we reached my building, it was a tedious job helping him up the two flights of stairs to my apartment. Then when we did reach it, I had to juggle holding him up right while fishing my keys out of my jacket. Once the door was open however, I walked him in and gently eased him down on to my couch. "Hang on a second." I had said rushing to shut the door before heading to the bathroom for my first aid kit. "I don't have much in the way of training, but I can at least make sure nothing gets infected."

"I need to call my group." He grunted as I started cleaning him up. "They can fix me."

"Your group? What are you talking about?"

"In my pocket." He twisted in an attempt to find something but because of the pain, couldn't reach it. I put down the bandages and helped him retrieve whatever it was he needed hidden in his pocket.

I ended up pulling out some little black object, no bigger than those pink erasers we used in school, with a flashing blue light. "Is this it? Is this what you need?" He nodded. "What-what do I do?"

"The button. Press the button."

"How do I know it won't blow up or something?" I asked as I looked over the clearly futuristic device.

"Just press it!" he urged.

"Alright, alright." I agreed, taking a deep breath before pushing it like he asked.

It took a second, but soon a small tone sounded, followed by a woman's voice. "Snart? Snart, is that you? Are you okay? Where are you? Snart? Snart, can you hear me?"

I just looked at the guy bleeding all over my couch and he nodded once for me to answer for him. "Uhh yea-yeah he's here, but he's hurt." I say holding the object close to my mouth.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"My name is Delilah. I- I found your friend and brought him to my place. Now he's extremely hurt, maybe some broken ribs, I don't know I haven't had a chance to look."

"What happen? Snart, are you there?"

"I'm here." He groaned form the pain of the forced reply.

"He fell off a building and refused to let me call the cops or an ambulance."

"Snart, when and where are you?" the ladies voice asked.

"1993, Star City."

"We'll be there soon. Leave your beacon on till we get there." She said followed by another tone like the first.

Confused, I could only sit there wondering what had happened. I had planned on asking, but the guy who would have the answers was standing up to leave. "Thanks for your help, but I gotta run." He said before falling down.

"Run? You can hardly walk." I said helping him up and back to the couch again. "If you keep moving you'll only cause more damage. So just stay put till your friends get here. Okay?" I order as I turned to grab the bandages. As I started to clean his cuts again, I felt I could ask him at least some basic questions.

"Can I ask you something Snart?" He looked at me as to ask 'How do you know my name?' I figured, that thanks to his pain, he had forgotten the lady had said his name multiple times. "That is your name, right? Snart?"

"It would seem so." He whispers eyeing me.

"Well, Snart, mind telling me what caused you to fall off a building?" I asked cleaning up some of the wounds around his chin.

"Guess I slipped." He sassed.

"Uh-huh, and these cuts on your face?" I sassed back. "How did they happen then?"

"Must have landed on it."

"You landed on your back." I pointed out to contradict his statement. "Wanna to try again?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Guess it doesn't," I whispered, putting a butterfly stich on a practically nasty cut above his eye. It was clear he wasn't going to say much, whether from the pain or sheer stubbornness. So, I ceased asking any questions about his past or what lead to him being here battered and bruised.

"Are you hungry?" That earned me my first eye to the eye look. "I can make you something if you like."

"Got any alcohol?"

I could only chuckle. Typical man gets hurt and wants a drink still. "Sorry, fresh out."

"Figures."

"Plus, I don't think it would be good to mix that with the pain medicine I'm about to give you." I stood up and left him to find some medicine and get him some water. "Here. It's not gonna do much but it should help take the edge off."

The guy looked down at my hands at the pill and glass of water. "Thanks." He mumbled sitting up just enough to take the items.

"No problem," I said as I slipped across the room to sit in front of him. The man took the pills and drank most of the water in one huge gulp before sitting the glass on the table. "So, Snart… how long till your friends get here?"

He glanced up at me again only to look away like all the other times. "Most likely already here. Just trying to find me."

"And how long should that take?"

"Don't quite know. Depends if they run in to any trouble along the way." He shifted to lie down and get more comfortable.

"Here, let me get you a pillow." I grabbed a small throw pillow and placed it under his head for him. "There that should help."

"Thanks." He replied in the same monotone he's kept this whole time.

"Well, you're safe here, so feel free to sleep if you like." The man doesn't say anything but does give me the same look as he had many times since finding him. It's not a sweet and playful type of look, but more of an annoyed and weary type. Like he was sizing me up for a fight. Not like I could do much against his larger stature. I was only 5 '4 and 120 pounds soaking wet.

Then there was his gun. He kept it concealed under his parka, but I had caught a few glimpse here and there as we made our way home. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen and even though I was curious, I made it a point not to look at it too much. That added to the box, and everything he or that lady had said, made me feel confident that he wasn't from around here. In more than one way, but I felt it best not to ask to much about that.

After a few minutes of silence, I noticed his labored breaths gave way to slower more even ones. A quick glance at his face showed that the pills, or maybe the pain, had gotten to him and he had passed out. With him asleep, I felt free to finely take a real look at him.

Keeping my distance, I noted how, underneath the cuts and bruises, he was actually ruggedly handsome. Short dark hair speckled with some gray and very defined widows peek. Sharp eyes that even appeared mean as he slept. Full lips that made me wonder how soft they would be.

Now that last thought only came to me because it had been a while since I had dated anyone. I told myself. "You don't need to get involved with some guy that, quite literally, fell from the sky," and that, "The sooner his friends get here the better."

It was then, there was a knock at the door. Only expecting his friends, I figured it was them and jumped up to let them in. That's when it hit me that I had no idea who they might be. I didn't know what they looked like nor if they were friendly or not.

This guy seemed nice enough, saying thank you and everything, but he had insisted on me not calling the cops. Could they be criminals? If so they would most likely kill me before leaving. "But you've been nice to this guy, so maybe they will thank you and let you live," I remember thinking before another knock broke my train of thought and I stupidly unlocked the door without thinking.

Before I could turn the knob, the door was kicked in and hits me in the face. Thankfully, the noise it made was loud enough to wake the man I found. I heard him cuss at the pain of sitting up so suddenly followed by a gun cocking. Looking up, I saw a long haired man in a trench coat standing with his back to me and a gun pointed at the Snart. "He isn't a friend." I thought as I look over at Snart who was just as shocked as me.

"Savage!" Snart hissed holding his side. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, you didn't think I would figure out how your groups little communicator works yet?" he waves a similar version of Snart's object in the air. "After all the times we've fought over the years, it was easy." the long haired man smiled. "Then was nothing to find the right frequency, wait for a signal, then hone in on your location. I just had the advantage of already being nearby." Snart took a quick glance at me that the other man seemed to notice, because he too turned to look at me. "I wouldn't worry too much about your new friend. She and the others will soon meet the same fate as you." He said turning back to Snart, finger on the trigger.

Snart tried to pull out his gun as well but moving hurt him to much so he was helpless. I knew that if I didn't do something that we would both be killed. So, with little thought, I kicked the long haired guy in the back of the knee. His leg gave way under him and he fell to the floor, dropping his gun. I quickly jumped up and rushed over to Snart. "Come on, get up, we gotta run."

"My gun… Get my gun." He groans.

"No time for that, let's just go."

"No!" He growled, glaring at me with icy blues, "I said get me my gun." I hesitated, but nodded nervously before I pushed back his parka and grabbed it for him. "Give it here and get behind me." I put it in his hand and slipped behind him like he had told me. He reached around to wrap his arm around me and I held him to keep him close and stable.

The other man had been scrambling to find his gun in the dark and soon they both had weapons pointed at each other again. "Leave Savage! Leave now and we'll save killing you for another day." I couldn't help think this guy was insane. Here he was hanging on to life by a thread and threatening, who I could only guess, the guy who had done this to him.

The long haired guy must have thought the same thing because he started to laugh. "You can't be serious. I mean, look at you. You can't even stand up without this mortal to help you."

"Mortal? Okay, it's official. I'm way out of my league." I had thought while my face was buried in to Snart's back.

"The others will be here any second Savage," Snart warned.

"I'm counting on it." The guy laughed and I remember thinking "This is it. I'm gonna die.", but Snart pulled the trigger and shot him with what I later found out was subzero like ice. The guy fell back, but so did Snart, but I was able to stop him from falling straight to the floor. "Snart! Are you okay?" I asked as I eased him to the floor. It was clear he was too weak to put up much of a fight. Thankfully he didn't have to.

It wasn't a second later when, what I could only describe at the time as an army, showed up to help.

As I tried to pull Snart up to stand, the windows of my apartment were shattered, sending glass flying around us. I looked up to see this man in a metal suit flying come in. Following him was a kid in flames and two people with enormous beautiful wings coming from their backs. One of which was carrying another man in a tan trench coat. They all stood in front of us, essentially building a wall to shield Snart and me from Savage. "Snart, you okay?" One of them asked.

"Just banged up." He answered.

"Carter, Ray. You two get them out of here and to the ship. Mick and Sara are there waiting."

"Yes, Captain." The Robot man and one of the winged warriors said.

The one with wings held out his hand for me to take and I could only look to Snart for reassurance. He shook his head and said, "These are my friends," I nodded back and took his hand. He told me to hang on just before flying out the window with me clutching him tightly. I forced myself to open my eyes to check for Snart and thankfully the robot man had him and was following behind us. Then, naïvely I looked down and saw the city I lived in miles below us. I quickly buried my face in the bird man's neck and tightened my grip.

They flew us back to this empty lot where two people, who I guessed was Mick and Sara, were waiting next to a huge ship. Robot man and bird guy handed us to them and then flew back off in the direction we came. Back in the direction of my apartment. "What the hell is going on!" I finely asked feeling safe enough with my feet on the ground. "Who the hell are you people and who was that guy that tried to kill us?"

"Who's your friend?" the man assisting Snart asked, "Seems kinda fiery."

"She's the one who found me," Snart answered as the man helped him on a ship.

"Come on, let's get you looked at too." A familiar voice said. I turned to see the woman and that's when it clicked.

"You're the one I talked too. The lady in the box."

"Yeah I'm Sara, now let's get you inside and looked at." She said, wrapping her arm over my shoulder to lead me on to this ship. We headed down a few halls till we got to this room that had what I recognized as hospital beds only more futuristic. "Lay down here and let Gideon check you out."

"Gideon? Who is Gideon?" I asked as I laid back.

That's when this voice spoke. "Hello, I am Gideon. I am an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate the Waverider and aid Rip Hunter. Now, please try to relax as I do a scan for injuries." I did as I was told and watched the same light that scanned over me, scan over Snart. I felt it was safe seeing as he was allowing it to happen to him as well.

A second later I hear that the extent of my injuries was a busted lip and a cut on my eyebrow, similar to the one of Snart's that I had cleaned. I was allowed to get up after some it was cleaned and covered with a bandage. If only he was as lucky.

Gideon said she gave him a mild sedative and was starting the progressive healing process or something like that. He had a broken rib, a few fractured ones, along with some internal bleeding and a punctured lung, but that within a few hours, he would be fine. I found it hard to believe but the others didn't seem worried.

So, with Snart taken care of, I felt I could finely ask all the questions that had been itching at me since Snart fell from that roof. "Your name is Sara, right?" She nodded as we both sat there watching over Snart. "Can… Can I ask you something?"

"Well, I guess the Captain would be better suited to answer your questions then me, but I can try."

"What is going on? I mean… who are you, and who is he, and who was that man,"

"Okay, slow down." She laughed. "I know it's a lot at first, it was for us too, but you have to slow down." I apologized. "It's fine," She smiled "but to answer your questions, I'm Sara Lance and he's Leonard Snart. That big guy you just saw is Mick Rory and the others, well, you'll meet later I guess."

I nodded, "and you all are from the future?"

She quickly turned to look at me a bit surprised. "And how did you come to that?"

I shrugged, "It wasn't really one thing. There were a few things that when you think about it, it only makes sense that you all would be from the future."

"Well, you're not wrong. Rip, um the Captain, he's from the year 2166. He traveled back to 2016 to recruit all of us in helping stop Vandal Savage."

"Savage? That's what Snart called the guy with the long black hair."

"Yeah, he's… well to put it in the simplest terms, he's immortal. See it all started over 4000 years ago…"

As I sat there and listened to Sara explain all this to me I couldn't help but think I was dreaming. Immortal bad guys, Egyptian hawk people, nuclear people, assassins, time travelers. It was just too much. There was just no way it was true, but the more she explained, the more I found myself believing it. It was a better explanation then I could have ever come with at least.

After what seemed like hours, the others returned a little worse for wear and I had been essentially caught up on everything that was going on. Sara asked me to watch over Snart while she went to talk to the others. So I did.

I stood next to him and amazingly, most of the cuts he had on is face were gone. Same for the bruises. I don't know why, but I felt the overwhelming need to touch him. To see if he was real you know. So I quickly looked back to make sure no one was coming, then gently placed my hand on his chest to fell for a heartbeat. When I felt the strong rhythmic beat of life, it hit me. This, all of this. The things Sara had told me, all the people and their powers, the ship, it was all real. I let my hand linger on him as the weight of it all came crashing down.

"You know," Snart said without warning, causing me to jump and retract my hand in fear. "I'm sure molesting a sleeping patient is against the law." He was staring up at me with that same stare of his but with the added hint of a smirk.

I took a second to calm myself so he wouldn't hear the tremble in my voice. "Good thing I'm not a doctor, and you're not my patient."

"True," He grinned while adverting his eyes to his body. "but you did save my life I suppose. If not for you, I would have died in that alleyway."

"That I won't argue." I smiled back as he looks back up at me. "And I wasn't molesting you by the way. I was checking your heart.

"Sure you were." He whispered with a small scoff, "So then, Doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"Well, Gideon said you had both broken and fractured ribs along with a punctured lung with some internal bleeding."

"And how long ago was that?" he picks his head up enough to look himself over.

"Umm, about an hour ago I guess." Looking around for a clock. "Said it would take a few till you were back to normal thought."

"So then I got a couple hours to go." He sighs.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged really not sure if it was true or not.

"And the others." He relaxed some and closed his eyes. "Did they make it back?"

"Yeah, Sara was just here and left to talk to them. Asked me to watch over you for her."

"I see." He sighed "Well then..." he stopped and peeked at me when he realized he didn't know my name.

"Oh, Its Delilah. Delilah Philips."

"Well Delilah, you can go tell the others I'm fine. Just need some sleep." He said flipping to lay on his side. "Tell them I'll explain what happen after that okay."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Okay, Snart. I- I hope you feel better." I watched him a second longer before heading out of the room and in the direction I saw Sara go earlier.

Following the voices, I easily found the others. Upon entering the room, they all grew quiet and faced me. "How's Snart?" Mick asked in a gruff voice.

"He woke up for a minute and said he'd explain everything once he was done healing."

"Good. That's good." The tan trench coat man said with a worried look. "Well… I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Oh, don't worry, Sara filled me in on the whole thing." I had said with a soft smile. "Hawk people from the past. Super smart guy with a suit that makes him small. Other super smart guy that joins with a young guy to make a walking bomb. Assassin. Fire bug. Time traveler and leader." I said pointing at each of them. "Not saying I understand it, but I know."

"Well, that's not exactly what we need to explain." He said. "You see… In the mists of fighting Savage, your apartment building was… destroyed."

I stood there as the words hit me like a ton of bricks. "You mean… all my things, my clothes, my books, my pictures, all of it is… gone."

"Yes." He said simply. "Now, if you have some family, we would be glad to drop you off there so you're not stranded."

I started shaking my head. "There- There isn't anyone. I'm an orphan. Have been since I was 5. I was kicked from the group home when I turned eighteen. Been on my own since."

"Oh… Well, then I'm sorry." He said turning back to his work.

"Wait, your sorry? You say that like you're going to leave me here with nothing after you destroyed my home!"

"Well, with all due respect, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Whoa there, Rip!" Sara scolded. "Now if it wasn't for her, Snart would still be missing or worse, dead."

"Yeah, man she's right. We can't just leave her here with nothing." Jefferson added.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Rip argued. "You know we can't go back and meddle in time where we already were without creating a paradox. So there is nothing I can do about her apartment."

"Then let her say with us?" Stine suggested.

"What!?"

"Hey that's a good idea," Ray said turning to face the table he was leaning against. "Gideon, do a search for a… I'm sorry, what was your name."

"Delilah Philips."

"Hold on you can't be serious?" Rip said trying to stop them but they didn't listen.

"Do a search for a Delilah Philips and see if removing her from this time has any effect on the time line."

"As the Captain, do I not get a say in this?" Rip asked exhausted at his group's failure to listen to him.

"Negative. One Delilah Philips, born June 18th, 1970, will die on as a result of the S.T.A.R. Lab explosion on December 21st, 2013 at the age of 43 with no children. Her removal will have no ill effect on the time line."

"Well, there you go," Jefferson said. "Guess she can stay with us."

"That is if Ms. Philips wants too." Stine said again turning every one focus on me.

"I-I… I have to think about it." I admitted. They all agreed to say they understood but asked me to decide soon saying the longer they stayed in this time, the more trouble it could cause.

So that's what happened… I was now sitting here in a room they gave me debating if I should stay here and try to rebuild my life or go with them across time. On the one hand, it would be an adventure of a life time to see all the historical and futuristic aspects of life that I wouldn't get to see otherwise. Also, they all seemed nice enough and could possibly provide me with an unlikely family that until then, I had been missing.

On the other, I had worked so hard for the life I had. Working two sometimes three jobs to save up for an apartment. Then not to mention all my friends. What would they think if I just disappeared? Well, I guess they would think I died in the carnage that was my left apartment. So was there really anything worth going back to, especially if I know the possible date of my death? Well, I guess I could just move and prevent it or at least be out of town on that day, but would that really change anything. "UGH, why is this so hard?"

"Having trouble?" I hear the sultry monotone voice ask.

I look up to see him leaning against the door watching me while shuffling a deck of cards in hand. "I'm glad to see your up and feeling better, but I gotta ask." He arched his brow to show he was willing to at least hear my question. "Do you ever change the tone you speak in or is it the same flat tone all the time?"

"The same." He answered unsurprisingly in the same tone.

"Fair enough," I chuckle, "but to answer your question yeah. I can't decide what to do. I worked too hard to get where I am to just jump ship and leave, but I mean come on." I smile and look around at where we were. "It's a freaking time ship! Who wouldn't want to travel through time and see all there is to see."

"Well, it's not all fun and games." He points out. "We're not doing it for the hell of it, thought I will admit to my share of mischief, there is a mission in mind. So I guess the real question is, are you up for that?"

"I-I hadn't thought about that," I admit slumping in defeat. "I have no skills in fighting or weapons… I would just be dead weight honestly."

"True." He shrugged.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I scoff.

"Just being honest," Snart said as he came to sit on the bed opposite of me. "but if it makes you feel any better, we could train you." He said with a hint of a smile without looking up from the deck in his hands.

For some reason, I felt like I was about to be eaten alive, and not necessarily in a good way. "Are you saying you'd help me learn to fight, Snart?" I asked giving him a taste of his own glare.

He shrugged and tilled his head with uncertainty, before glancing back up at me. "If you'd like."

Oh shit! You're lethal. "How bout we just play some cards," I say trying to change the subject before I dug to deep and got stuck.

"Sure." He said as he started to deal me a hand.

"I wanna see how good your poker face is." I smile as I get situated to play. Snart just scoffed and passed out the cards.

As we play, I keep going over the pros and cons of staying here or going back home. The more I thought about it the more I felt myself leaning to just saying with them. I hadn't known them a full day yet, but I already felt closer to them then I had with any of my friends from back home. Maybe that was just because of the saving a life and being saved bit, but still, they made me feel welcomed in a way.

But still, Snart was right. I had no skills to bring to the table. Unless they count folding clothes or counting change, which I'm sure they don't. So what was I going to do here? What would be my place? Sure, he said they could teach me, but who knows how long that would take or if the others would even be willing. In the end, I was no closer to making a decision then when I was first offered to stay.

"Straight Flush." I hear Snart say as he lays down his cards. I had been so lost in thought I had barely been playing.

"Guess you win." I frowned not really upset at the loss but more so at my inability to decide my fate.

"Guess so." He purrs stacking the cards back up. "Might I offer a suggestion?" Desperate for an answer I nod. "Why not just flip a coin?" he offers up.

"What?" I smile.

"They say, if you can't make a choice between two things, then flip a coin." He stands up from the bed and starts heading toward the door. "Give each choice a side and in that moment before the coin hits the floor, you'll know what you should do because it's the outcome you hope for." He stops at the door and turns back around to face me. "So which is it? Heads you stay with us; tails you go home to what's left of it." He flicks a coin at me and in that moment, while I reached up to catch the flying coin, I had my answer. "Please be Heads," I found myself thinking as I clasped my hands around the flying coin. When I lifted my hand to see the answer to my fate, my heart rejoiced.

Heads.

I quickly look up with a smile only to find the door way where Snart was just standing was now empty. He had flipped the coin for me and disappeared. Even still, I was glad. I flipped the coin one last time for the hell of it and rushed out to tell the others.

I found them all on the main deck discussing their next stop on the time line to stop savage. In the corner, still shuffling the deck of cards, sat Snart. He gave me his normal glance, showing no hint of the time we just shared, but I didn't care. I had made up my mind and was ready to tell the others. "Excuse me," I say to gain their attention. "I've decided to join you all."

Rip looked around at every one then nodded. "Alright then. Welcome aboard." The rest of the group grins at me and I smile back.

Stine was the only one to come up to ask me why it was I decided to stay and I just told him the truth. "Honestly I couldn't decide, so I just flipped a coin." I give Snart a side glance and saw him looking back, listening to us talk. "Think I heard once that if can't make a choice between two things to flip a coin. Before the coin hit the floor you'll know what you want because it's the outcome you hope for."

"Ahh, revealed preferences through Flipism. Fascinating."

I smile back at him but in my mind's eye, I'm seeing Snart. "Yeah, fascinating."

"Well strap in every one," Rip says moving to the seat at the front of the ship. "Our next stop is 1945."

I follow every one's lead and sit in a seat and lock myself in. "Amazing how a chance meeting can lead to traveling back to 1945," I say to myself.

"My dear, if there is anything I have learned being on this ship, it's that nothing happens by chance." Rip says. "If time wants it to happen it will." Before I could process what he said, I was sucked back in to my seat and traveling through time.


	2. Chapter 2

Year - 1945

Coming out of a time jump, was a lot like hitting the first dip after the big drop on a roller-coaster. Only with more stomach flips and nausea. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick and- and why can't I see!" I start to panic and wave my hands around in front of my face.

"That's normal." Is all Rip said before jumping in to Captain mode again, "Alright, by my calculation, Savage will be found in this time?"

"Where… or I guess when are we again?" I ask still only able to hear those around me.

"New Mexico July 1945." Rip replies to answer both my questions.

"Wait… Why does that date sound so familiar?" I ask standing up to find the table only to bump in to something, or should I say someone, equally as hard.

"Easy there girly." Mick's growls.

"Sorry."

"It sounds so familiar because it's when and where they tested the atomic bombs they would drop on Hiroshima and Nagasaki a month later." Stine answers. "Right?"

"Precisely. Now, I've concluded that Savage was involved with helping along in the building process and if he helped build it,"

"He's gonna be there for the testing of his project," Ray says.

"Exactly."

"So you plan on heading out there, moments before they set of an ATOMIC BOMB, and fight that guy that almost killed Snart and me?" Finely, my vision was returning.

"That's a simple version of the plan but yes."

"Besides, it's not like we don't have our own atomic bomb, right Gray?" Jefferson laughs patting Stine on the shoulder. I can practically hear the eye rolling being done by everyone else.

"Great. So, then, I'm just gonna sit here and watch the ship, I take it?" I try to focus on the humanoid blobs I see.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't be alone." Sara chirped. "Snart here will keep you company."

"What?" I hear him grunt. "Why do I get stuck baby-sitting?" Okay, that small hint of excitement I felt hearing he would stay back with me, quickly vanished. Here I was thinking we had a good thing going but the sour look on his face seems to say otherwise.

"Why? Because you still have yet to explain why it was you were in 1993 in the first place." Sara says, standing up to him with her arm crossed like an angered mother. Snart stares down Sara who, naturally, doesn't appear to be afraid of him despite the size difference. Guess an Assassin really doesn't need to be fear of a thief, but I do find it odd that Snart hasn't told them what happened yet. "So, do you care to fill us in on what happen? Or are you gonna keep it to yourself?"

Like everyone else, I was fully focused on the stare down between these two, wondering both, who would cave and why Snart was found in my time. From the fuzzy looks of it, no one besides Snart knew. Snart glares at Sara for a second longer before shooting me a quick glance, turning around and walking out. "I'll be here when you need me."

There was a group sigh of disappointment, but they didn't push the issue anymore. Instead, they finished getting ready for their mission and started leaving one by one. As they did, I sat there watching them and getting a better feel for who they really were in this group.

Take for instance, Sara. Even though Rip was the captain and leader by title, it seemed she was the unofficial den mother of the group. They seemed to follow her lead just as much as Rip's and she even seemed to know how to diffuse situations that otherwise might turn bloody. Again, that could be thanks to her training as an Assassin.

Then there was Stine. That man was like a walking encyclopedia of knowledge. I don't think there was anything he didn't know and if there was, it would only be a matter of time before he did. He was just that smart. So it was clear he was the go to guy for information and not just a part of the Firestorm duo.

Before I could watch the others to find out more about them, they had finished getting ready and all left to do their thing. So it was just me on the ship. Oh, and Snart was somewhere too.

Feeling I wouldn't find a better time to have him start that training he mentioned. I set out to find him. That's when I remembered, I have no idea how to navigate this ship. Sure, I know how to find the bridge and my room, but that's really the only places I had been. Thankfully there was someone to help me. "Gideon?" I say looking up at the roof for an intercom of some sorts.

"Yes, Ms. Philips?" I hear from behind.

I do an about-face, and see what I can only describe as a Wizard of Oz moment. There, floating above the table, was a head made up of the same blue light that had scanned over Snart and me. It had no hair or even any details besides the basics of ears, nose, mouth, eye and that was it. Like a sculpture of a bust yet to be finished. "You're Gideon?"

"Yes, I am." She says.

I look around for the man behind the curtain, thinking Snart was playing a trick on me or something. When I don't find anyone, I turn back to the head and shrug. "Alright, Gideon it is."

"Is there something I can assist you with Ms. Philips?"

"Yes, actually there is," I say walking back to the table. "I was wondering if you could give me a map of the ship. So I find my way around, you know."

"Certainly ma'am. Here you are."

Like magic, a map of the ship showed up on the table and showed me that it wasn't just a normal table. "Wow," I whisper running my hands along the edge. "This is incredible." It was like an interactive computer but in a table. I take a breath to rain in my excitement and quickly look over the schematics. "So… So we're here?" I ask pointing at what I figured was the room we were in.

"Correct."

"And this is my room?"

"Correct."

"Okay. So, were is the cafeteria?"

"The galley is located here," Gideon says, lighting up the room for me to see.

"And the other rooms? Can you tell me who stays where?"

"Certainly, Ms. Philips." Gideon proceeds to light up other parts of the map and tells me what that room is for or who stays in each. I paid close attention to where everyone's rooms were in case I should need to find them. Once she went through the list I at least had a better understanding of the lay out.

"Thank you, Gideon. Now, are you able to tell me where someone is on the ship? Like if they are in their rooms or not?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Can you show me where Snart is?"

"Mr. Snart is located in his room."

"Thank you, Gideon." I smile at the floating head and turn to leave the room again. This time with a location in mind and the knowledge of how to get there.

Once I find his Snart's room, I stand outside his door and knock. "Go. Away." I hear him say on the other side.

I can't help but roll my eyes and grin. "Come on Snart, open the door."

"Just because I'm stuck on this ship with you, doesn't make us B.F.F.s."

"Duly noted. Now, open the door. I need to talk to you." I hear him growl in annoyance, but the door open's none the less. "Thank you." I smirk stepping in and looking around. His room was just like mine but scarcely decorated with random objects, my guess stolen.

"So to what do I own the dis-pleasure?" He asks from his bed obviously not happy I was bothering him.

"Wow! What happen to the friendly Snart from earlier?" I question but he doesn't answer. "Well, I was just wondering if we could start that training you mentioned." Snart doesn't move. Doesn't even look up at me like he normally would. "Snart?"

"I heard you." He snaps.

"Well, why didn't you say anything."

"Because I was thinking." He says looking up at me angered.

"About what?"

"Why you're here!" he answers bluntly.

"I told you. I wanted you to help me learn to fight."

"No, I mean." He narrows his eyes to scowl at me. "Why are you here."

I start to shake my head. "I-I don't under,"

Snart quickly slides off his bed and glides over next to me, getting in my face to ask. "What was it really that made you decide to stay? I mean, why stay when you have no skills, no training, nothing to set you apart from the rest. What made you think you could make it one day on this ship when everything is above your head."

"I thought this was better than going back to nothing," I admit trying not to cower under his presets. "And besides, you're the one who helped me decided to."

"So now I have to be the one to hold your hand the whole way?"

"What are you talking about and why are you so angry about me being here?"

"Because you don't belong!" Snart hisses. "Kendra and Carter can fly and this whole thing started with them. Ray may be a half wit, but he's at least book smart and has his suit. Mick and I have our weapons and skills as lifelong criminals, and Sara was trained for this sort of thing. You?" He looks me over unimpressed "Your normal, and most likely gonna get yourself and maybe someone else killed."

"Not if you train me like you said you would!" I argue while pushing him back some.

"Oh, come on, I only said that because it's what I was told to say," Snart says, instantly regretting it.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Forget it," Snart says turning his back to me.

"No," I shake my head and move to get back in front of him. "no you can't say something like that and expect me to drop it."

"Well, you're going have to." He again turns around to face the other way.

"Like hell I am, now explain yourself and while you're at it. Mind telling me why you dropped out of the night sky and why you haven't told the others when it's clear it wasn't part of one of your missions."

"I can't explain it."

"Bullshit you can't."

"I can't." he says walking away.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." he stresses.

"But why!?"

"Because I don't even understand!" He snaps. "How the hell am I supposed to explain something when I don't even know why it happened? I don't know why I was beaten up, or why I fell from the sky in front of you in the year 1993. Or why I had the idea of the coin flip to help you decided. All I know is when the moment came it was like someone else was pulling the strings. I knew what I was saying and I knew what I was doing, but I don't know why I did it!" Snart stands there out of breath from his little outburst with his head hung.

"And worst of all," He looks up at me slightly defeated. "I don't know why I don't know." He admits. "Is there something blocking the memory, or was I brain washed by Savage, or could it be as simple as I hit my head to hard when I landed." He takes a deep breath and sits down, leaning back against the wall for support. "All I remember is the feeling of anger and confusion, followed this deep fear then acceptance. Then you found me and I had this- this voice telling me things like 'you can trust her', 'offer to train her' and 'flip the coin', but after that, after you decided to stay, there was nothing."

I stood there speechless. Never would I have thought to witness such an emotional outburst from someone with only one tone to his voice. Even more amazing was how he still kept that singular tone throughout the whole rant. I had also thought he had this elaborate story hidden within him, but in truth, he was just in the dark like the rest of us. He genuinely had no clue as to what happen to him and it was driving him crazy. I could only imagine how lost he must feel. "Okay." I nod, "Okay then, we'll just, have to figure it out together."

Snart scoffs and sits up to look at me back to his normal drone self, "And how do you expect we do that?"

"Look," I move to sit down next to him, careful not to sit to close but close enough to feel comforting. "I may not fly, or shrink down, or have guns to shoot fire or ice, and I certainly wasn't trained to kill people," That at least won me a half grin, "but I can still help. Even if it's just to lend a listening ear."

Snart tightens is lips and nods. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, and after all, it's my lap you fell into. So, this involves me too whether I like it or not." I pointed out.

"True."

"Now," I gently pat his leg and stand up cheerful as ever. "how about that training?"

Snart stares at me for a second then laughs. Shaking his head, he stands up and heads for the door. "Let's see if there is any hope for you." With a smile, I take off after him.

After an hour or so, I had learned a few things thanks to Snart. Thing like how Gideon can synthesize almost any type of weapon or clothes needed for any time period we might find ourselves in. Some basic fighting moves that we practiced over and over. But most importantly, how to properly hold, fire, and reload a gun. He stressed to me that this only works with normal guns. Ones like his, Mick's, or Rips were different and it was best not to mess with them unless told otherwise.

"Exactly what kind of damage can your gun do?"

"Well," he tilts his head and grins. "It can stop a man running at the speed of light."

I laugh. "Are you telling me that there are people who can run the speed of light in 2016?"

"So you can believe an old genius and a high school athlete can merge bodies to create a burning man, but you draw the line at a speedster?" He points out the flaw in my thinking.

"Point taken," I giggle and look down at his gun. Thinking about the other day when he shot Savage. Then I had no clue what it was going to shoot, but I knew it was something I didn't want to be at the wrong end of. "Mind if I try it?"

He arches his brow at me, "You wanna shoot my gun?"

"If you don't mind?" I shrug.

Snart smirks and flips back his parka to pull off his gun. "It's got a special feature where once it's turned on, it can't be let go or its core will self-destruct. Still, wanna try?"

"Is it safe?"

"As long as you don't let go before cutting it back off."

"Then yeah, I'll try it." I smile.

Snart must have expected me to say never mind because he was noticeably shocked that I still wanted to try it. "Well alright then. Here you go." He hands me his gun and takes a step back.

"Wow, its heavier then it thought," I admit as I try to get used to the weight. "So how do I turn it on?"

"See the switch on the side?" I nod. "Flip it up."

I do and almost instantly it powers up, glowing blue and vibrating slightly. "Whoa!" I snicker, "and you say, as long as I don't let go, it won't blow up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, what should I shoot? Don't think I'll get the full experience if I just shoot cans like with the other guns."

We both start to look around and he decides on a target for me. "How about that small tree there." He says pointing a small dead pine tree no taller than him.

"Okay, the tree it is." I turn gun in hand and take aim.

"Word of advice," He says before I can pull the trigger, "Don't hold the trigger. Just pull and let go."

"Why?"

"Think of it like a spray can. As long as you hold the trigger, it will keep spraying."

I nod now understanding his warning. "Alright, here I go." I hold the gun up, again noting how heavy it is, and pull the trigger, letting go almost as quickly.

The kick back ends up being more than I expected, but I'm able to stay on my feet and keep the gun up. I even hit the tree sending it falling back a few feet frozen. "Oh my God, that was amazing!" I shout. "Snart did you see that! I hit it! I hit the tree!" I turn to see him giving me a slow clap.

"Good job. Now cut it off and give it back."

"One more time. Please? Just one more shot." I beg.

Snart looks down at me with the same stone cold face he always has and rolls his eyes. "Fine kid. One more shot and you're done."

"Yes!" I cheer, "Okay what should I shoot this time. Something better than a tree preferably. Something that will explode." I start to look around but don't see anything of interest. Then an idea comes. "Hey, can Gideon synthesize us up food like she can weapons and clothes?"

"I'm not sure," Snart narrows his eyes at me. "why do you ask."

I smile full off mischief and step back over to the ship. "Gideon?"

"Yes, Ms. Phillips?"

"Gideon are you able to synthesize food for us?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great, I'm gonna need a watermelon." I take a glimpse back at Snart who is smirking slightly. "A whole one please."

"It is ready for you in the galley, Ms. Philips."

"Thank you, Gideon!" I spin on my heels to face Snart with a big smile. "Snart, would you be a doll and go fetch it for me?" I ask putting on my best puppy eyes, "I'd do it myself, but I can't let go of the gun."

Snart glares at me as usual but doesn't say no. He calmly walks toward me and stops short of stepping on to the ship. "Call me a doll in front of the others, and I'll replace the watermelon with you." He threatens.

"Understood." I smile giving him a fake salute.

He huffs and disappears on to the ship for a moment only to return with watermelon in hand. "Okay kid, where do you want it?"

"Just put it over there where you had the cans," I say. Snart places it on the ground for me then rushes back over to my side. "Thank you."

"Remember, only one shot. So if you miss, tough luck."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," I mumble. Just like before I hold up the gun and aim at the watermelon. With a deep breath, I pull the trigger and let go. The blue ice collides with the watermelon causing it to explode in to cold red mist that rain down over us. "Yes! Oh my God I love this thing!" I cheer while jumping up and down covered in the sweet slush.

"Good job kid now deals a deal. Cut the gun off and hand it over." He holds his hand out to take his gun back.

Still high on my rush, I have to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Your right, deals a deal." I cut the gun off and go to hand it back to him. However, before the gun leaves my hand, a deafening explosion happens somewhere in the distance.

We both drop to our knees on the ground and cover our heads. "Thought you said it was safe!"

"It is! That wasn't my gun!" He says pointedly looking at his gun on the ground where it fell between us.

"Then what was… Oh… Oh no, no." I stand up and look toward the horizon. Sure enough, there was a growing mushroom cloud a few dozen miles away. "Snart, get inside." I'm barely able to squeak out.

"What?" He asks while standing up. "Oh shit!"

"I said get inside!" I turn around and start pushing him in the right direction. "You're right, that wasn't your gun. It was something much, much worse and its shock wave will hit us any moment."

We make it in side and Snart is able to get the door shut before the ship is hit. "Gideon, where are the others?" Snart asks as the ship shakes from the bombs shock wave hitting it.

"Captain Hunter and the others are still off the ship."

"I know that damn it! I mean why are they not back yet?" He growls as we run to the main deck.

"I don't know sir."

"Then how about you try contacting them." Snart hisses.

"I have sir, Captain Hunter and the others don't seem to be responding."

"Does that mean their dead?" I question.

"Not necessarily," Snart says setting his gun on the table before tapping away at the computer. "Could be they are out of range, or the communicators are damaged or being blocked. There are a number of reasons why they aren't responding."

"Well then what do we do?"

"Try to find the last location they were when they used them and hope nearby." He taps at a few more things than smiles slightly. "Found ya." Snart grabs his gun off the table and takes off running back to the ship.

"So they're alive?" I ask following closely behind him.

"Don't know yet."

"But you just said you found them."

"I found the last location they were recorded in."

"So now we're gonna go out there and find them?"

"No, WE aren't," He says opening the door. "you're staying here."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're not near trained enough, you don't have a gun, and I'm faster on my own."

"But..."

"LOOK, I don't have time to argue! Now, take your ass back to the bridge and wait for my call. When you hear from me, tell Gideon to lock in on my location and come get us. You got that?" I can feel the tears already starting to swell up in my eyes and my body starting to shake. "Hey! Did you hear me?" I bite my lip and nod. "Good, now if they come back before you hear from me, just let them know I went to look for them. They'll know what to do, but whatever you do, Do. Not. Leave. This. Ship. Understand?"

"Yes." I whimper.

"Good. Now get going." He gives me a small push on the shoulder to turn me around.

"Be careful, okay Snart."

"Go!" he yells pointing back in to the ship. I nod once more and start running back to the main room.

As I run, the worst case scenarios play out in my mind. I have to force them down and focus on what Snart has asked me to do, but that doesn't stop my tears. "Gideon, any word from the others?"

"No Ms. Philips. They are still not responding nor are they back in range.

"Okay then, are you able to track Snart for me?"

"Yes ma'am, as long as he's within range."

"Do it!" I order, "If anything goes wrong I want to be able to find him and get him out of there as soon as possible."

"It's done, Ms. Philips. Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"No, that's it for now Gideon." I stand there with my hands on the edge of the table watching Snart's blimp move father away. "Please be careful," I whisper to it.

Hours pass before I knew it. At first, I didn't worry. I mean, it made since that he didn't call in the first thirty minutes or even in the first hour, though I wished he had. However, it's now been 2 and a half hours since he's left and an hour since he's blimp disappeared. It vanished near where he had the groups last know location marked as on the map and with each passing minute. I was growing more and more restless.

"How long has it been Gideon?" At this point, I've paced circles around the table.

"Two hours and thirty-eight minutes' ma'am."

"And still no sign of them? Any of them?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"No ma'am."

I quit pacing and look at the map again. I've been studying it carefully this whole time and have memorized Snart's route since he left the ship. I had planned on heading out after him if it hit the three-hour mark. Yet, with that time fast approaching, I begin to wonder if I will even make it that far. "Gideon?"

"Yes, Ms. Philips."

"Can you tell me what your protocol is, should no one return."

"If the Waverider should be left without it's captain, then the next in rank would become acting captain."

"Yes, but if no one is here to take the spot, then what?"

"Then I am programmed to return to the year 2166 to be assigned to a new Captain."

"So if I leave to find the others, how long will you stay before returning?"

"As of now, protocol states I should wait one week unless programmed differently."

"One week." I sigh. I know in my heart Snart was right. If I leave this ship, then I won't make it a single day much less a week. Nevertheless, the longer I stand here and do nothing the more likely they are going to die if they aren't already. "There has to be something I can do." I run over my other seemingly useless ideas that I've had over the last few hours hoping one of them might prove helpful.

It's during this time when a small beeping starts. "Ms. Philips, I am picking up a signal 2.3 miles east of Snart's last known location."

"Show me!" I gasp. Gideon pulls up the map and hones in on the signal. "Is it them? Is it Snart and the others?"

It takes her a moment to respond. "Yes, it is."

"YES!" I start jumping up and down as the fear completely leaves my body. "Yes! Way to go Snart. Alright, Gideon, lock in on the signal and let's go get them."

"Right away Ms. Philips."

The ship soon starts vibrating and I feel us lift off the ground and start moving. "We're coming," I whisper as I watch the signals blimp grow closer and closer.

When we get close enough, Gideon stops the ship and lowers it back on the ground. "This is as close as I can safely get, Ms. Philips. The signal is .3 miles away."

"How long would it them to reach us?"

"Approximately 7 minutes on foot."

"Good, have the door open and ready for them," I say running off to the loading door. By the time I get there, Gideon has the door opened like I ask and I stand there waiting for the others to show.

After a few minutes, I see the first of the group appear in the distance. I start to run after them but Snart's parting words ring in my ears, so I stop short. I force myself to stay on the ship and wait till they are closer. Thankfully that doesn't take long. "Nice to see you brought the ship." Mick's sandpaper like voice said as he walks on board.

"Is every one alright?" I ask as they file in.

"We're fine," Sara answers harshly.

"Well, what happen."

"Same thing as always happens," Kendra says aggravated.

"Savage got away," Carter adds.

Now I understood why everyone seemed to be in a bitter mood. Whatever their plan was had apparently failed and turn south, forcing Snart to come to their aid. "So what happen?" I whispered to Snart who was the last one on board.

Snart closed the door before turning to face me and leaning on it. "They got made." He sighs. "Savage figured out who they were and attacked."

"How did he figure out they were there."

"He's got some E.S.P. shit going on with Kendra and Carter. They get near him and he knows it."

"Because his immortal ability comes from killing them again and again. Right?"

"You pay attention." Snart says pushing off the door and walking off.

"How many times have you all fought him?"

"Just a hand full of times."

"And you lost every time?"

"Well, we are still fighting him aren't we?" Snart whispers sarcastically before breaking off and sitting alone on the bridge like always. I watch him for a moment longer then go to sit in one of the chairs and listen to every one argue about what when wrong this time and what the next move should be.

Jefferson comes and sits next to me and sighs. "Man I wish they would just make up their mind and go." He groans as he rubs his hands over his legs

"You alright?" I whisper as to not interrupt the older adults bickering.

"Oh yeah just sore."

"Snart and I saw the explosion." I admit, "What happen out there?"

"Ahh, you know, same old same old."

"Actually, no I don't know," I laugh. "Remember, this is my first trip."

He nods and chuckles, "Right, right. Sorry. You get so used to a group you forget that it wasn't always that way for some." I weakly agree. "But it's kinda hard to describe what happen. See, when Gray and I form FIRESTORM, we can essentially siphon the energy of most explosions. We've done it a few times on smaller weapons, but never to this scale."

"Wait! So you're telling me you and Stine sucked up all the energy from an atomic bomb?" I ask astonished. He smiles proudly. "Wow, that's incredible. Well, then what happens to all the energy once you siphon it?"

"We just use it. Flying, shooting flames at the bad guys, pow, pow, pow," He jokes acting out the gestures. "You know things like that."

"So exactly how did you two happen? I mean how are you and him able to..." I interlock my finger to finish my train of thought.

"Oh well, I wasn't the originally one he formed FIRESTORM with. Before me, there was this guy named Ronnie, but he died when he sacrificed his self to save the world. Gray there, figured that was it. No more FIRESTORM, but he was wrong. His body needed join with a person that was also affected in the same way as he and Ronnie were when S.T.A.R Labs exploded. If he didn't, then he would have died."

"Wait, S.T.A.R. Labs." I stop his story. "That's how I died, or how I would have if I had stayed."

"Yeah, a lot of people died as a result of the explosion." Jefferson nods somberly. "A lot of people were affected and changed too."

"Like you and Stine?"

"Yeah, but not all of them were good." He admits. "More often than not, the meta-humans turned bad and started terrorizing everyone."

"What are Meta-Humans?"

"Oh, that's what Barry and the others were calling them."

"Who's Barry?"

Jefferson laughs and lets his head fall. "That's right you're from a different time. I keep forgetting. Anyway, Berry is the one that rounded up all the bad Meta-Humans and put them in special prisons. Well him and a group of super smart nerds."

"And how does a normal guy round up a bunch of supper villains?"

"Oh, Berry Allan is far from normal…" Jefferson laughs. "No, Berry is the Flash. He can run as super speeds and be anywhere like that." He snaps his fingers.

That's when it hit me. "You know, Snart said something about his gun being able to stop a guy like that. Was it Berry he was talking about?"

"Yeah… about that…" Jefferson sighs and gives Snart a side glance. His face caused me to worry, so I too looked over at Snart who was sitting were he had been this whole time. "See, in our time, Snart is a bad guy. A real bad guy."

"Well, he's admitted that he and Mick were criminals."

"Yeah well, he aint lying." Jefferson scoffs. "That gun of his was built to stop Berry should he ever turn bad and need to be stopped."

"So, how did he get it?"

He laughs, "How do you think? He stole it. That's all he knows how to do. Mick too." He looks over at Snart again, his face showing the hint of disgust.

I look over my shoulder at Snart who is now looking back at the two of us. He's again shuffling a deck of cards, completely uncaring at the fact we were just a few feet away talking about him. However, hearing the news from someone else made me think about Snart differently. He hadn't lied to me about his past, but he hadn't been totally upfront about it either. Then again I guess that's just how he is. "So are you saying you don't trust him?" I turn back to face Jefferson.

He chuckles, "Do I trust Snart? No! The man will steal the shirt off your back just to blow his nose on it." I nod gravely and he takes a deep breath before looking back at Snart and adding, "but, if you ask if I trust him with my life, then yeah, I guess do." He nods. "He may not be the best of men, but he's got your back when the shit hits the fan." I grin and take one last look at Snart before Jefferson, excuses himself to talk to the others.

Once again alone, I decide I've had enough excitement for one day. From my first time jump to seeing an atom bomb explode closer to me than I ever would have liked. The day had been nonstopped since it started. I stand up and quietly start to leave the room expecting no one to miss me once I'm gone, but I'm stopped short when I pass by Snart.

"And where are you going?" he asks never looking up at me.

"Gonna go lay down for a little while. Is that alright?" That sounded harsher than I meant it. Thankfully Snart doesn't take offense and just goes right along saying what he needs to say.

"You know, everything he told you was true." He looks up at me from his laid back position. "That bother you?"

I had to ask myself the same question. Did it bother me? Did it matter that he was a bad guy; that he stole anything he could get his hands on? "No," I say confidently. "No, it doesn't bother me Snart. It's who you are," I shrug. "and I don't care what you did in your past. You've been nothing but nice and respectful to me and that's all that matters."

He goes back to shuffling his cards with a soft smile. "You are alright kid."

"You're not all that bad yourself, Snart." I grin and start off for my room again.

As I walk through the halls of the ship, I can't help but smile. Just a few minutes ago I was exhausted from how eventful the day had been. Now I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. And to think, I could have missed out on such an adventure if I had chosen to stay in my own time.


	3. Chapter 3

Year – 1888

Part 1

It turned out my feeling of exhaustion wasn't all in my head. By the time I made it to my room, I was barely able to keep my eyes open and ended up passing out as soon as I reached my bed. Although thinking about it now, it made sense that I fell asleep as fast as I had, seeing as I had been up nearly 24 hours.

When I woke, I found that in the few hours I had slept, the others had chosen our new destination. Which came as quite the surprise because when I left them, they were still arguing about what had gone wrong with the last mission. So as I walked out of my room, I was expecting them to still be in debates over what time they should go to next. Yet, in reality, they had settled their dispute, made up their mind, time jumped, and already headed out leaving me in the dark about what they were doing. "Gideon?"

"Yes, Ms. Philips?"

"Where are we?" I asked standing alone on the bridge while looking for the others.

"We are in London in the year 1888, ma'am."

I scoff, and turn to head out of the room. "Sleep a couple of hours and get sent back almost 60 years." I started to wondered the ship looking for who might have been left behind but so far, couldn't find any one. "Gideon?" I call out peeking in to the galley. "Is there any one on the ship besides me?"

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Lance is in the cargo bay."

"Thanks Gideon." I say, turning around to head back in the right direction.

When I make it to the cargo bay, I find Sara in the middle of training with a staff. I watched in secret for a while as she spins and flips the staff around her body and in the air. She's so elegant and graceful with her movement, I almost forget she's a trained killer. It looked like she was practicing a dance more than battle training.

By the time she was done, I felt I should make my self-known. Lest not seem like a creep. "That was really amazing!" I say softly so not to startle her.

"Thanks," She replies unfazed by my presents and taking a sip of water. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did." I nod nervously, "So where are the others?"

"Getting everything set up for us."

"What does that mean."

Sara wipes her face clean of sweat and turns to face me. "We decided to go about this mission a bit differently. Instead of jumping in head first, we're gonna lay a sort of trap"

"Okay," I nod, "following you so far."

"But to do that we have to set up roots. Make it seem like we belong here in this time so we're not as easily found out as we have been in past attempts. So, Rip has everyone assigned a role they must play. Him, Carter, and Snart are all joining the local police force to act as cops. Stine will be playing a doctor of course, and Jefferson his assistant. Ray is going to pose as a bar owner, Kendra his wife. And Mick," she stops to laugh a little. "Well Mick gets to be who he is, and play a local criminal. He'll be our guy on the inside so to speak. Let us know if he hears anything to tip us off to Savage's plans."

"Wait why isn't Kendra going to be with Carter? Aren't they like soul mates or something?"

"Yeah, but if Rip is right and Savage is here, then he doesn't need to see them together." She says. "If their together, then he'll know their 'true selves' had been reviled to them, and in turn they will know who he is. At least this way it would just seem like they were another reincarnated form of themselves."

"Okay that makes sense I guess, but what about the us? What are our roles?"

Sara chuckles. "That's where it gets nasty and why I'm here with you and not out there." She admits. "See, we are to play as prostitutes."

"What?" I asked completely floored. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said. We are going to be play as prostitutes that work out of the bar Ray will own."

Unconvinced, I cross my arms and take a stand. "And might I ask why we are posing as hookers?"

"Well, Rip seems to think that Savage is somehow involved with Jack the Ripper murders that happened here. He wants us to pose as bait for Jack in hopes that we will catch him and then he can lead us to Savage."

I stare at her utterly mortified. "He wants to use us as bait for one of the most horrific murderers known to this time?!"

"Yeah pretty much." She says with a small shrug.

"Is he crazy! Forget the fact that I have no training besides what little Snart showed me. He's asking us to go out there in the filthy streets of 1880's London and sleep with random men?"

"Well, no, you wouldn't actually have to sleep with any one," she points out "We figured between all the men we have, it wouldn't look suspicious if they visited us over and over and occasionally in disguise."

"This is insane!" I groan and run my hand through my hair. I stand there thinking about it for a moment before throwing myself over a container nearby, "I-I don't know if I can do it…" I admit looking up at her with worrisome tears in my eyes.

"You wouldn't be alone out there if it makes you feel any better." Sara says placing her hand on mine, "I will be right beside you, and the others have all agreed to keep an eye out for anyone who looks like they would cause trouble. You would be perfectly safe." She gently strokes my hand too sooth me.

"You promise?" I ask voice full of doubt.

"I give you my word, nothing bad will happen to you." She smiles. With a deep breath, I slowly nod and agree to join in on the mission. "Okay I'll tell the others." She gives my hand a pat and slips around me to leave the cargo bay but stops short to add, "Hey, if it helps, think of it as your finely able to help out on a mission instead of sitting alone on a ship. A sort of baptism by fire."

"That's true." I force a smile.

"Well, when you're ready, meet me in the fabrication room so we can get you fitted for some time appropriate clothes." She makes a small face of disgust which made me feel a little better.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She nods and disappears from the room.

Slowly I come to grips with what I've been asked to do and it helps wash away the initial shock of the whole thing. Sara seemed confident in the mission but I still couldn't shake the nervousness I felt. Yet, I knew I couldn't go back on my word now if I ever wanted to truly be a part of this team. So I take a couple of deep breaths and shake away my jitters before heading out of the room to the fabrication room where Sara was.

When I entered the room, Sara was in the midst of getting dressed in her new clothes. "Ah just in time," she smiles truly relived to see me. "would you mind tightening this damn thing?" She turns around to show me the back of the corset she was holding against her chest. "I'd do it myself but I can't reach it."

"Uh sure no problem." I mumble stepping over to give her a hand.

As she holds the dress to her chest, I systematically tighten the cords to help keep it falling off her. I do this mindlessly not really thinking about anything except what my hands are doing. It isn't until I've reached the middle of the woven pattern that something I've been meaning to ask comes to mind again. "Can I ask you something, Sara?"

"Sure." She says a bit breathless. My guess is from the tightening grip this dress has on her.

"Yesterday you said none of you knew why Snart was in 1993, and I was wondering what happen before he fell from the sky in front of me."

"You and me both." She sighs. "We were in the middle of fighting Savage and his goons when I looked over and saw him running after someone. I called out or him but he either didn't hear me or just flat out ignored me. I thought about running after him but was stopped when another guy started swinging at me." She stops for a moment before taking a deep breath and finishing her story. "We ended up having to flee back to the ship and time jumping to escape Savage. We never got to go look for Snart."

Hearing that left a sour taste in my mouth. How could they just leave a team mate behind like that. "So-so you just left him…"

"There was nothing we could do." Sara says looking over her shoulder at me. "Best case scenario, he was stuck there in 2058 and just had to lay low till we came back for him."

"And the worst case?"

"He was dead or Savage had taken him hostage."

I shake my head and finish tightening her dress for her, tying it off in a bow. "So what did you all do?"

"Thanks," Sara says turning to look at the work. "Gideon, would you please make Delilah an outfit now?"

"Certainly, Ms. Lance." Gideon says before a new dress is being created.

"But to answer your question, we had Gideon do a checked to see if any news reported a crazed parka wearing thief with a gun to freeze people was spotted, but there wasn't. So we time jumped to a few days after the fight and waited to see if he would come looking for us."

"And that's when you got the call from me?" I asked thinking that would be the end of it, but Sara shook her head.

"No, we waited for days, maybe even a week before we got your call." She states. "By then we had given up. We had planned out our next jump and had left to the temporal zone when we picked up Snart's signal."

"Ms. Philips' dress is ready." Gideon says.

I stand up to take my dress and hold it against myself to check the size. I notice it's not exactly the nicest looking dress. Like it's been put through the ringer to give it that old and used look, but it still looks like it would fit. "Gideon has your measurements so it will fit, don't worry." Sara says.

I nod and set the dress down to start undressing. "So when you picked up Snart's signal, what did you think?"

"We couldn't believe it to be honest." Sara scoffs, "Here we thought he was lost in 2058 but he had somehow been sent back to 1993. Explains why he didn't come looking for us and why we couldn't find anything in the news, but raised the question of how he got there in the first place. We expected him to tell us the answer to that, but he's been tight lipped about the whole thing. Hasn't even told Mick who's supposed to be like a brother to him."

I step in to my dress and start pulling it on. Unhooking my bra and tossing it aside once it's up enough to cover my chest. "Would you mind?" I ask presenting my back to her.

Sara steps over and starts to tighten the laces on my dress like I did for her. "But you know, when Ray handed him over to Mick, and I saw how beaten he was. I had a feeling that while a week may have passed for us, only a few hours had passed for him." She confesses softly, "What ever happened to him, it happened fast, and really messed him up. It's clear he's not the same as he was."

Neither one of us said anything more about Snart. Sara finished tightening my dress for me and then helped me fix my hair to the time. She then gave me this small capsule she said would let me speak and understand the language. After I took it, we left the ship and headed out in to the streets of London circa 1888.

"What about the ship?" I ask as look around in amazement.

"Gideon will keep it cloaked and out of reach." Sara says leading me down the road.

"And where are the others?"

"Waiting at Ray's Bar, come on, it's this way." Sara proceeds to lead me down the alleys till we reach a corner bar. We step in to find the others sitting around the bar in period appropriate clothes as well.

"Glad to see you decided to join us, Mr. Philips." Stine says.

I can't help but giggle at him and his top hat and cane. "All you're missing is the monocle."

"I'm sorry?" He asks.

"She's saying you look like the Monopoly guy." Jefferson says chuckling along with me.

As Stine connects the reference to his appearance, Rip calls Sara and I over to him. "Alright, I've mapped out the locations of the known victims of Jack's. As of right now, he's yet to start his killing but is due to start in a couple of days. Until then, I want you two to wait in the same location his first victim was taken from."

"Wait, didn't Jack's killing spree last for a few months. Are you saying we could be stuck here more that long?"

"If need be yes." Rip says bluntly.

I shake my head and exhale deeply. "Just wondering."

"Right, now, Mary Ann Nichols was last seen on the corner of Osborn Street and Whitechapel Road in 2 days' time. That means you two have to stake out that location and see if anyone or anything looks abnormal."

"Sorry," I interrupt again, "but if we know where his victims are going to be, couldn't we just go there and catch him in the act?"

Rip sighs, visibly irritated at my questions. "If we did, then it might detour him from committing his crime, thus changing time. We have to let the actions of the past play out as they would have without our interference. We are looking for Savage and if I'm right and he is involved then, and only then, do we intervene. Understand?"

I nod annoyed at his short tone. "Good, now since the murders take place at night, your services are not needed till sundown. One of us will come to check on you ever so often once you are out there, but keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. Every one understand their part?"

The group all nods or says something in the affirmative. "Good, see you all in a few hours." Rip says leaving the bar.

"I too must be going," Stine says while gathering his things, "Got to start unpacking in my new office." He smiles and places his top hat on his head. "Come along Jefferson." Jefferson scoffs and rolls his eyes, but gets up to follow Stine none the less.

Mick stands up to leave as well, "And where are you going?" Sara asks.

"Gonna see what the town has to offer." He growls throwing his arms out.

"Just don't go out there and get yourself arrested on the first day!" Ray says from behind the bar.

Mick gives a hearty chuckle, "Whatever you say, haircut," and heads out.

"Sara, Delilah," Kendra says, "there are some rooms up stairs that you ladies can stay in during the day. Carter is up there in one sleeping now."

"Thanks." I stay as I look up the stair case. "but I'm not really tired right now, so is it alright if I walk around and see the sights before we get started?" They look around nervously at one another debating silently if it was a good idea or not. "Please? What harm could come from walking around and sight-seeing?"

"Well, you shouldn't really walk the streets alone." Ray says. "If you don't mind, waiting I'll be glad,"

"I'll take her." Snart barks standing up from his lone table from across the room. I glance over my shoulder and smile tenderly. Secretly, I was hoping he would offer to take me so I could tell him what Sara told me. It might not hold any answers for what happen, but could help jog his memory.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Kendra says apprehensively.

"Got nothing better to do any way." Snart replies steeping up next to me. "Besides, wouldn't look right for the married man to be escorting another lady around town now would it, Ray?"

Ray opens his mouth to object but knows he can't. "He's right. Wouldn't want rumors to start so soon after arriving. Just make sure nothing happens to her." Rays voice full of authority.

Snart scoffs and offers me the crook of his arm. "Ma'am?"

I loop my arm around his and smile. "Thank you, sir." Snart throws one last glare at Ray then turns to lead me out of the bar.

Once we are outside and out of ear shoot of the others I let out a laugh. "I gotta say, not sure how I feel about you being proper and polite."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Snart say quickly dropping his good boy façade.

"I won't, but anyway, I found out something you might like."

"I'm listening." He says glancing down at me.

"See, Sara told me what happen a few minutes before I found you in 1993." I whisper so passersby don't hear, "Apparently, you were all fighting Savage and you took off after someone and disappeared. They ended up needing to run back to the ship and had to leave you in the year 2058 for a couple days till they came back and waited a week for you to come find them."

"But I never did."

"Right, so they figured you were dead and were time jumping to their next place when they picked up your signal." I finish. "Sara also said that from the looks of you when they got you back to the ship, it didn't seem like the same about of time had passed for you. That it had only been an hour or so for you. Really narrows down the time frame then."

"That it does."

"So what do you think? Does that help you remember anything?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, nothing new."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." I breathe.

"For what?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I just want to help you figure out what happen. Thought maybe this would help."

"It does."

"But you didn't remember anything." I point out.

"Wait a minute," Snart stops walking and pulls his arm from mine. "Now, I didn't ask you to help figure out what happened to me, remember? You offered. But if you're gonna get hung up and upset over little things, then just forget it. You'll only cause more trouble for me."

"I'm sorry." I fiddle with my dress and look away ashamed. "I won't do it again."

"Good." Snart sighs and holds out his arm for me to take again. Gingerly, I wrap my arm around his again and we continue our walk in silence.

Over the next few hours, Snart and I walked all around Whitechapel. There really wasn't much to see, but I am able to familiarize myself to with the area which should help in the mission later on. I was marveling over a particular building I had only seen in pictures, when Snart pointed out that the sun was starting to set. Meaning it was time to head back. He said he was one of the night guards tonight alongside Carter and needed to change in to his uniform. I took one last look at the building and nodded in agreement. Bringing our trip around town to an end.

We walked the few blocks back to Ray and Kendra's bar and I pulled Snart's arm to make him stop. "Before we head back in with the others, there is something I wanna say." I whisper. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a bad guy."

"Uh-huh." he hums leaning against the brick wall.

"I mean, I've heard what the others have said about you, and they all seem weary around you, but I don't believe everything they say. I don't doubt you're a thief, hell you told me that yourself, but I just think there is more to you then you like to let on."

He stares down at me unmoved by my words. "And, if I'm being honest," I quickly look away, embarrassed from what I'm about to say next, "you don't look half bad in that Frock Coat." Snart looks down at his clothes, but I don't give him any time to reply. "Anyway, thank you for escorting me today." I rise up, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, before rushing around him to head inside.

"Hold it." Terrified, and forcefully stopped. I look back to find his hand is wrapped firmly around my wrist. He then quickly loosening his grip and lets his hand slip down to mine. "Thank you." He whispers back to me from his lower position on the steps. "You didn't have to, but thank you for finding out what happen before you found me." He looks up from our hands with a softer than normal expression. "It really did help."

I try to say something, but my voice is stopped by the lump in my throat. Make matters worse, I'm sure my face is redder then a tomato. Thankfully we're hidden by the shadow of the bar so I don't think he's noticed. "Don't mention it." I'm barely able to squeak out as I pull my hand from his. "Well, I better go find Sara and I guess you need to get ready for work, right?"

"Yeah." He says back to normal.

"Alright. Then I'll- then I'll see you later." I curtsy to him and he opens the door ushering me to go in first. I bow slightly again and rush in before I do anything I'll regret.

When I step inside, I find the bar full of people here for the grand opening. Kendra is zig-zagging around the tables delivering drinks while Ray is tending to those at the bar. Sara is sitting at the end of the bar waiting for me. "There you are." She groans, relived to see me. "Was starting to think something happened." She adds; thought I feel it was directed to Snart more than me.

Snart slides around me and her and says over her shoulder, "She's fine, right?" they both glance at me and I nod back. "See." He boasts with a grin.

"Well, forgive me if I don't trust a thief!" She hisses.

"Assassin!" He taunts in her ear before he leaves.

Sara groans and turns back to me. "I hate that guy."

"So, I've noticed." I mumble.

"You sure you're alright? You look a little red."

"Just hard to breathe in this dress," I lie, "but I'll be fine."

"Alright then. I guess it's time we head out." I agree and she turns to let Ray and Kendra know we are leaving. I take one last look at Start who has made his way through the crowed and up the stairs to the rooms above. As he vanishes into his room, he takes one last glace at me too. Reminding me of what had just unfolded outside.

Sara soon comes back and asks if I'm ready to head out. "Ye-yeah I'm ready." I stutter as I turn around to head back out.

Outside the bar, I'm sure my face is glowing red again but it's now to dark for Sara to ever notice. "I believe it's this way." She says coming out of the bar behind me.

"Actually it's this way," I say pointing in the correct direction, "I made sure Snart took me there first so I would know how to get there later."

"Then, lead the way." She chuckles as she follows me through the dark.

We don't talk as we walk and other then the sounds of carriages, horses, and our footsteps on the brick road, it's quite. That is till she asks. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." I admit. "Just scared something might happen to one of us."

"Yeah, that never really goes away," She whispers, "You just learn to not let it bother you as much." I don't say anything and I guess she picked up that my mind was elsewhere. "or are you more worried about someone in particular?"

"What? Like who?" I ask glancing over at her in the growing moon light.

"I don't know, maybe, Snart?" She shrugs and grins playfully, "You two do seem to be getting close awfully fast."

"Pssh! You're crazy." I laugh, "he was just being polite earlier."

"Polite isn't in Snart's dictionary." She scoffs. "That man always has a scam in mind. He'd smile while he swindling you for all your worth."

"You know, Jefferson said something similar when I asked if he trusted Snart." I point out, "Said he didn't trust him with his things, but felt he could trust him with his life."

Sara nods, "I could the kid saying something like that."

"So are you saying you don't trust Snart?"

"Truthfully, I don't trust anyone when it comes to matters of life and death. When it boils down to it, everyone is only out for themselves." She said boldly, "But I guess, I trust him not to shoot me while I sleep if that's what you're asking."

"Not exactly, but I guess that's as good as I'll get from you." I laugh, before I look up at the street sign. "This is it. The corner of Osborn and Whitechapel. This is where Mary Ann will be last seen."

"Good, now we just have to act natural." She says fixing her chest and ruffling her hair to appear more the part.

"I'm not sure I can do that." I laugh.

"Sure you can look," She shakes her hands through my hair to create a messy look. Then she tugs gently at the shoulder straps of my dress to expose my shoulders and chest more. "There. Now you look like you've been around the block a time or two."

I frown at her statement then look down at my flaunted chest. "You sure that little bit will do it?" I ask unconvinced.

"Yeah, in the dark men won't care." She jokes, "Besides you only need to look the part, you don't actually go with them men unless it's one of the ones we know."

"Okay and what am I supposed to do if your gone with one of them and I'm out here alone? What's stopping one of the men we don't know from coming up to me then?

"We're gonna try to make sure that doesn't happen. Whoever comes first knows to take you and I should be picked up a few minutes later, if not I'll wait here for you. If for any reason you are left without me then just head back to Ray and Kendra's. It's a short walk and you should be fine."

"Key word should."

"Well, the others are staying close enough that if you scream for one of them, they would come running and I'm sure Snart taught you enough to defend yourself, so yeah. You should be fine."

"If you say so." I sigh "So, I guess all that's left is looking for anyone lurking around, right?"

"You got it." She sighs leaning up against the wall. "Get ready for a long night."

For the next few hours we stood outside in the middle of the night, taking notes of any one we saw hanging around for too long. Most seemed like normal men but you never can tell just from a passing glance as they walked down the street. The few that did peek our interest would soon meet up with one of the other woman and even once another man.

Eventually, Mick stumbled by to check on us and began hitting on Sara a little too much for it to be an act. I tried not to listen to much but it was hard not to pick up what his deep voice would say. "Come on blondie, you know there's been some sparks between us." He would whisper as best he could.

Sara only groaned and pushed him away, never really breaking character. "Mister, I think you've had a bit too much to drink tonight. I could get drunk off your breath alone." She says pushing him off her again, "Why don't you go on down the street and see if that new bar that opened up has a room for you to stay in." That was said more like and order then suggestion.

"Whatever lady." He slurred, backing away from us. "Just know my doors always open for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sara fakes a smile and waves goodbye. Mick stumbles around the corner till he vanishes on the next street. "Ugh, pig."

"He always like that?" I chuckle.

"Not always so direct, but yeah." She says brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Mind me asking why you haven't - you know?" She turns quickly and starts to stare daggers in to me. "I don't mean with him, but maybe Ray, or-or Rip, or hell even you and Snart seem to have that unspoken bond at times. With the way you bicker – like a married couple – Just wondering why not is all…"

Sara stares at me a moment longer then falls back against the wall. "They just… aren't my type."

"And what is your type?" I asked a little to cheerfully I know, but I was excited to have some girl talk for once.

"Tall, blonde, smart, maybe a bit on the dim witted side, but not overly. Just enough to keep me amused." She chuckles, "But mostly I'd like her not to be afraid of me and of what I am."

"Her… You mean- you mean your gay?" I ask calmly.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian," she sighs, "and seeing as the only other girl on this journey through time has been a 4000-year-old hawk goddess, who reincarnates with her soul mate, I haven't really had any options."

"I see…" I whisper somberly, "Well, what did you mean by 'not being afraid of you or what you are'?"

Sara stares off in the night for a second before she starts to laugh. "How would you feel if I told you I died once?" She turns to look me in the eye, "And not that I died and was quickly brought back. No, I died and was dead for over a year before being brought back. How would you feel about that? Would you be scared? Maybe even want to run?"

I shake my head. "No… I'd be curious to how it happened, but I wouldn't be scared. I mean, you're not all zombie like and falling apart so there isn't anything to be scared of."

"Yeah, well what if I add that since coming back to life, I have a bloodlust that I sometimes can't control. This-this blinding urge to kill and it causes me to become uncontrollable and violent. Even to the point I attack those I'm closes to."

"Sara, I might not know you all that well yet, but I can tell that that's not who you are."

"Oh yeah and how is that?" she asks bitterly.

"For starters, when I called you guys for Snart, you seemed truly worried about him, even though you say you don't like him. Then when you saw I was hurt you made sure I was checked out by Gideon even though you had no idea who I was. Not to mention when I was freaking out about the mission, you helped calm be down and talked me through every step of this asinine plan." I answer erratically, "Now I know, compared to you all I seem like a normal, untrained, and clueless girl, but I like to think of myself as having a good judge of character. It's why I helped Snart that night, and why I feel safe being here with you on the streets of London, dressed like a prostitute, days before Jack the Ripper starts killing prostitutes. Point is, I'm not afraid of you or whatever you think you are because to me, your just Sara Lance. Kick ass, time traveling, female assassin."

Sara smiles down at her feet before looking back up at me. "You're not too bad Delilah." All of her bitterness seems to have left and she tucks a strand of my loose hair back in place. "If only you liked girls." She tipped her head for me to look behind me.


End file.
